1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to method and apparatus for detecting interference in a design. More specifically, the disclosure relates to novel method and apparatus for identifying when elements of computer design physically interfere or clash with each other.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of 3D models built by computer aided modeling design (CAD) tools has improved the ability to design and build three dimensional structures. CAD models enable structural, mechanical, electrical and plumbing designs with great efficiency. The electronic design files may also be used to control machine operations. Such designs may be for buildings, ships, automobiles and the like. The design typically includes the overall structure as well as the individual parts of the structure. CAD tools have alleviated the need for hand-drawn plans and have vastly improved design efficiency and accuracy.
Conventional CAD models typically include different files with each file defining an aspect of the design. For example, a building's CAD model may include a structural CAD file, an electrical CAD file, a plumbing CAD file and a mechanical CAD file. Different designers may collaborate or be independently responsible for each aspect of the design. It is important to detect interference between different components (objects) of the design. For example, a building's 3D model may include clash points between structural and plumbing components. It is important to identify and remedy such clashes before investing in the actual constructions.
The design files are complex data files consuming much of the processor's bandwidth. Moreover, conventional design files have different formats such that a project coordinator may have to facilitate information transfer between design files with incompatible formats. Thus, there is a need for a method and system for detecting interferences (e.g., clashes) between design components. There is also a need for a precision tool that enables material, inventory, project prioritization and cost control.